50 Reasons to Have Sex Supernatural
by mystic7194
Summary: In How I Met Your Mother they create a list of 50 Reasons to Have Sex. I've written a fic for every reason. The fics are mostly slash from different fandoms including Sherlock, Supernatural, Grimm, and Glee. Most fics stand alone. This story contains the Supernatural fics. Visit my profile for fics in other fandoms. see each chapter for specific warnings, pairings, ext.
1. Reason 12: It's Halftime

Spoilers: Season 5 finale (a little) Pairing: Dean/Cas Rating: R Warning: oral sex, dirty talk

Summary: Jo finds out just what Dean and Cas do during halftime.

AN: This is somewhat AU after the end of Season 5. The only (permanently) dead good guy is John. The rest in explained in the story.

The Winchester boys had never been big sports fans. Their dad hadn't been the type for the sports-themed father-son bonding experiences that so many other boys had memories of. They hadn't even stayed anywhere long enough to adopt a home team. As adults, the looming threat of the devil and the apocalypse overshadowed the importance of which sports team could take a ball from one end of the field to the other the most times. That being said: when Bobby invited the Winchester boys (plus a recently de-powered Castiel) to his house to watch the Superbowl they were hardly going to say no to free beer.

Dean is only half watching the game. He's more interested in watching Sam try to explain the rules of football to Cas. The ex-angel's face is fixed in a look of confusion complete with his signature head tilt. Sam tries to remain patient as they go over the scoring system for the third time.

"What purpose do cheerleaders serve?" Cas asks. "Can they score points?"

Dean tries to hide his laugh by taking a sip from his beer. On his other side Jo has also taken notice of the conversation between the ex-angel and younger Winchester.

"So how'd you end up with an angel?" Jo asks.

"Ex-angel," Dean automatically corrects. "He helped us stop Lucifer but used up most of his mojo in the process. He's put his ass on the line for us more than once so when his family wouldn't take him back we made him part of ours."

Their conversation is cut short as one of the teams score.

"Yes!" Ellen shouts. "Pay up Bobby." Bobby grumbles but hands over a 20 dollar bill. Bobby's favorite team and Ellen's favorite team are playing against each other. As they're both pretty competitive, they take the chance to bet about every little thing. Money changes hands almost every five minutes.

A few minutes later it's half-time. Dean isn't interested in listening to a singer who hasn't had a hit since the 80s and is currently better known for his insane political rants than his music.

"We're gonna get snacks," Dean states. Cas follows Dean into the kitchen.

"Jo honey, could you grab me another beer?" Ellen asks. Jo nods and heads toward the kitchen. She expects to see Cas and Dean getting snacks. Instead she finds something that makes her freeze in her tracks.

Dean is pressed up against the fridge with Castiel on his knees in front of him. The ex-angel is eagerly licking and sucking at the hunter's cock like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Dean has to bite his lip to stifle the moans that could alert the whole house to what they're doing. His eyes close with pleasure as Cas takes him deep into his throat and sucks hard.

"Damn, Cas it's like you were made for this," Dean pants out. "You love it don't you. Love sucking me down. Love having me deep inside you wherever you can get it. We don't have the time now but tonight I'm going to have you spread out under me and fuck your tight little hole until you beg me to let you come."

Cas moans around Dean's cock at the dirty talk spilling from Dean's mouth.

"You're so eager for it," Dean pants with a hint of pride in his voice. "Such an amazing little slut. I'm about to come down your throat."

He does just as he had warned a few seconds later. Cas takes all of Dean's cum without missing a drop before licking Dean's cock clean and tucking it back into his pants.

"So Jo, did you enjoy the half-time show?" Dean asks without looking up. Jo can't help blushing red as she realizes she's been caught watching.

AN: My first Supernatural fic for this series. I think I made up for not writing one until reason 12 by making it very dirty in comparison to the other stories. I really like this one. Please leave a review. Tell me what you liked or what I can improve. I'm in a new apartment and it won't have internet until at least Tuesday so please be patient if I can't update everyday like I normally do.


	2. Reason 16: Prom

Spoilers: None Pairing: Dean/Castiel Rating: PG Warning: Minor violence, mentions of sex

Summary: Cas finds out that Dean didn't go to prom and tries to make it up to him.

"So this dead prom queen has been attacking anyone else who tries to wear her crown," Dean summarizes.

"That's what it looks like," Sam confirms.

"Wow. Talk about catty." Sam doesn't have the chance to respond before the flutter of wings signals Castiel's arrival. Cas has been living with the Winchester's since they defeated Lucifer. Cas had planned on returning to heaven but the "I'm glad we're alive" kiss that Dean had planted on the angel made a pretty convincing case for staying.

"Hey Cas, you better rent a tux because we're going to prom."

Although Cas has spent over two years on earth, there's still a long list of things he doesn't understand about humanity including reality television, jello, lawn gnomes, and prom. Since Dean was at the school setting up their covers, Sam was left to answer Castiel's questions.

"Did you attend Prom?" Castiel asks during their discussion.

"Yeah," Sam responds with a smile at the happy memory. "I saved up money, rented a suit, and spilt a limo with some of my friends. I went with Emily Anderson. I was so nervous about asking her. I could hardly believe she said yes. Dad tried to move us a few days before prom but Dean stood up for me and Dad let me graduate with my friends."

"Did Dean have a similar experience?" Castiel asks.

"Dean never went to prom," Sam discloses. "Dad needed help with a hunt so Dean dropped out of high school before his prom. He never complained but I think it bothered him. It was another thing he had to sacrifice for Dad's crusade against monsters."

After his conversation with Sam, Castiel disappears for the rest of the night and most of the next day.

Castiel shows up just in time to stop the ghost from putting her perfectly manicured nails through Dean's chest. They distract her while Sam salts and burns the crown that the former prom queen has attached herself to.

"We should get out of here before a bunch of angry prom queen wannabees notice that their precious crown is gone," Dean tells Cas.

The only way out is through the crowded ballroom filled with teenage couples slow dancing pressed together a bit too closely under the eyes of disapproving faculty. Dean stops for a moment to watch them.

"Would you like to Dance, Dean?" the angel asks.

"Na," Dean waves off the offer. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Would you like to have sex?" Castiel makes an alternate suggestion. "According to the internet, it is traditional to have sex after attending prom. I have procured a limousine as the website suggested its backseat as a favored location for engaging in sexual activity."

"Do I want to know where you got a limo?" Dean asks. "No I don't." He answers his own question. "Just lead me to it."

AN: This seems a bit cracky. I hope it came across as funny and a little sweet. Please leave me a review with what you liked and what could be improved.


	3. Reason 18: Show of New Lingerie

Spoilers: vague season 5 Pairing: Dean/Castiel Rating:PG Warning: sexual references

Summary: Castiel goes shopping with Gabriel and picks out something Dean is going to enjoy.

Sam rubs his tired eyes and shuts his laptop. He and Dean have been searching the internet for a new case all day and come up with nothing. He's ready to take a break. Sam is thinking about going to get dinner when Cas appears in the hotel room.

"Hey Cas," Sam greets. "How was shopping with your brother?" Gabriel came back from the dead a little while after the Winchesters defeated Lucifer. At this point that's not particularly unusual. Both of the Winchester boys, Bobby, and Castiel had all been dead at one time or another. They are becoming a bit like cockroaches. Gabriel has been spending a lot of time with the Winchesters trying to 'make amends'. Dean doesn't completely buy it but Cas seems to like spending time with his brother so Dean tries to be supportive.

"Shopping was enjoyable," Castiel replies. "Gabriel assisted me in picking out a present for Dean."

"What present?" Sam asked. Castiel wasn't carrying any bags and there was nothing in his hands. Unless this present was invisible Sam couldn't find it.

"It is about my person," Castiel answers cryptically.

"Oooookay," Sam replies used to the angel's odd answers. "I'm gonna go grab dinner from that diner we passed."

"Get me some pie," Dean declares without looking away from Cas. Sam sees the way Dean is looking at Cas and makes a mental note to knock before re-entering the hotel room.

"So what's my gift?" Dean asks his eyes glittering with excitement.

Castiel slowly undresses- Dean can't help but compare it to the unwrapping of a present- revealing a pair of bright red panties. The elder Winchester is salivating at the sight.

Dean is going to have to send Gabriel a thank you note… and maybe a fruit basket.

AN: Panties make me think of Destiel more than any other pairing that I ship. Although, now that I think about it, I can picture Moriarty from BBC Sherlock wearing panties under his suit. Does anyone else miss Gabriel? I hope he makes an appearance in the upcoming season.

Please leave a review.


	4. R35: protected to celebrate not pregnant

Title: Reason 35: Some very protected sex to celebrate the fact that I'm not/we're not/you're not pregnant

Spoilers: None Pairing: Dean/Cas Rating: PG-13 Warning: implied sex, pregnancy scare

Summary: Dean and Cas have a pregnancy scare.

"What do you mean angels can get pregnant?!" Dean asks half-hysterically.

"Angels are beings of creation," Castiel explains. "The capacity to create new life is present in all angels."

"But you're a guy," Dean protests. "I should know.

"My true form is neither male nor female," Castiel responds patiently. "It is merely my vessel that is male."

"But we only had sex once," Dean complains. "This is just my luck. We finally give in to the sexual tension and the first thing I do is knock you up. Typical. How do you know for sure that you are pregnant? Is there some sort of angelic pregnancy test that you can take?"

Several hours later Castiel and Dean are standing around a swirling pot of strange goop. Castiel uses the demon hunting knife to make a cut along his palm. 3 drops of the angel's blood falls into the concoction and disappear.

"What now?" Dean asks.

"We must wait," Castiel responds.

After several moments of awkward waiting, the mixture begins to bubble and release a green smoke. Dean looks to Cas for an explanation.

"I am not pregnant," Castiel reveals.

"That's a relief," Dean sighs.

Despite Dean's relief, Castiel looks disappointed and a bit sad. Dean hates when Castiel looks sad. The hunter has the overwhelming urge to kiss the frown from the angel's face. Dean gives into the urge and pulls Cas into a kiss that quickly turns heated. They're both well on their way to naked when Dean pulls away.

"Cas, we can't do this again," Dean objects.

"Dean," the hunter's name comes from the angel's lips as half pant and half whine. Castiel's desperation along with the feeling of the angel's hard cock against Dean's thigh destroys the hunter's resolve.

"Fine," Dean consents. "But I'm getting a condom." Castiel is too far gone to explain that a human construction of thin rubber won't stop the power of an angelic pregnancy.

AN: I hope you liked that chapter. Tomorrow should be another Destiel chapter. Yay! Let's hope I don't have much homework tomorrow so I can finish it.


	5. Reason 36: Practice

Title: Reason 36: Practice

Spoilers: None Pairing: Dean/Castiel Rating: R Warning: Sex, bad sex

Summary: Dean and Cas suck at gay sex so they keep practicing until they get better.

AN: In this fic Dean is a repressed bisexual and Cas is basically Dean-Sexual.

Dean doesn't have a lot of experience with gay sex. He'd grown up in a time when openly flirting with other dudes was something that got you beaten up. So, when getting laid he'd decided to stick with women for the sake of convenience. Not that he didn't bend that rule on occasion. He'd gotten his share of hand jobs from men in poorly lit bars and even a few excellent blowjobs in the men's room. But no butt stuff. He never met a guy he felt comfortable enough to do butt stuff with.

Until he'd met Cas who was even less experienced than Dean. His knowledge of sex came from their failed trip to the brothel and watching the pizza man. Neither of those were any help when it came to dudes on dudes.

So it shouldn't be a huge surprise when their first time sucks.

There's so much build up that by the time they finally give in it's like a dam breaking. It's all flailing limbs and frantic movements. They both lean in for a kiss and nearly end up head butting each other. Then, they can't get their clothes off. There are too many layers. Their fingers won't work the buttons. The zipper gets stuck. Dean gets frustrated and ends up popping half the buttons off Castiel's shirt.

They're both too eager to get to the main event. Cas wants Dean inside him now and Dean is eager to comply. So, Dean ends up rushing it. He doesn't stretch Cas enough at first and it ends up uncomfortable for both of them. Dean has to remember that Cas is human now so Dean can't treat him like he's still an impervious angel of the lord.

When Dean finally gets settled inside Cas neither of them lasts very long. Castiel isn't used to the intense sensations and he comes quickly. Watching Cas lose control also sets Dean off. It's over too fast to be truly satisfying for either of them.

Dean is embarrassed. He liked to think of himself as good at sex if not a sex god. His performance with Cas was far from godly. He has trouble meeting Castiel's eyes the next time they see each other. He's sure that he's ruined his only chance with the ex-angel .

So Dean is surprised when Cas finds him alone in his hotel room that night. Cas interrupts him mid-sentence with a kiss. The kiss becomes heated and Cas starts to remove Dean's clothes. Dean pulls away.

"Do you really want to try that again?" Dean asks. "It sucked last time."

"I am told," Castiel responds. "That practice makes perfect. We just require practice."

"Oh definitely," Dean agrees. "We can practice every day. Let's start now."

AN: This took me way too long to write. I didn't post for the last two days because of school so I'm two chapters behind. I'll try to catch up in the next couple days.


	6. Reason 42: Breaking in a new apartment

Title: Reason 42: Breaking in a new apartment

Spoilers: None Pairing: Dean/Cas Rating: PG Warning:Angel pregnancy (sort of m-preg but the vessel isn't pregnant only Cas' true form is)

Summary: Dean decides to settle down because of the baby.

* * *

AN: In the same universe as Reason 35.

"You know this place isn't half bad without Casper the unfriendly ghost trying to talk people into offing themselves," Dean says.

The Winchester brothers have just finished cleansing a block of upscale apartments from an unhappy spirit. They're walking through doing a final EMF sweep. The old friend of Dad's that hired them for the job meets them in the lobby.

"So what's rent on a place like this?" Dean asks suddenly.

"For you, big discount," the owner says. "I owe you and your old man more than I can count. You saved the entire operation plus it could be useful having you around in case something else nasty pops up in the future."

"Are you seriously considering taking that apartment?"

"Yeah," Dean says. "It'd be nice to settle down, cut back on the hunting."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I'm serious man," Dean scowls. "I think it's time to retire."

"Where is this coming from?" Sam asks. "You always talk about 'once a hunter always a hunter' and all that garbage. Why are you so gung ho all of a sudden to leave the life?"

"I have to Sam," Dean reveals. "I'm gonna be a dad. Cas is pregnant. Don't ask. It's complicated angelic weirdness. But that kid is already gonna have a huge target on her back because she's half-angel and half-Winchester. So I've got to do everything I can to protect her. If that means giving up hunting then so be it."

* * *

They're moved in within a month. Dean and Cas take the master bedroom, they decorate the room next door for the baby, and Sam takes the guest room down the hall. They paint the baby's room a light green. Cas is sure it's going to be a girl but they go with a gender neutral color. It's too early to be forcing gender stereotypes on the child. Painting is exhausting. None of them have ever lived anywhere long enough to do any painting so it's mostly trial and error with a little help from YouTube. Still at some points Dean thinks they're getting more paint on themselves than the walls.

Sam is visiting an old friend when Cas and Dean buy (and then have to assemble) the last of the furniture for their new home. Dean feels a bit in awe as they survey the apartment. He's never really had a home other than his baby. He'd made peace with the idea that it would just be him and Sam on the road or in crappy hotel rooms scrambling from one backwater town to another until some supernatural nasty got the best of them. He never expected to have a family of his own, to be able to settle down with someone he loved and have a kid, to be a dad.

It's hard to believe it's real sometimes. Then he looks at Cas. He can see the unguarded love in the angel's eyes. If he squints just right he thinks he can see the life growing in Castiel's grace too. He's so lucky to have all of this.

"You know there's just one thing left to do right?" Cas responds with a look of confusion. He obviously doesn't know.

"We have to break this new apartment in," Dean tells Cas pulling him in for a kiss.

AN: Dean's baby had to be a girl because Dean would make the best overprotective dad. I can see the conversation when she tries to date "But I fight demons all the time." "Boys are more dangerous than demons. Do what your papa did. He was a virgin until he was a couple millennia old."

Please leave a review. I'm trying to post all of the chapters by Friday so it's all done when I go to Florida. It depends on school stuff.


	7. Reason 50: Love

Title: Reason 50: Love 3

Spoilers: Vague season 4 spoilers Pairing: Dean/ Castiel Rating: PG-13 Warning: vague references to sex, references to hookers and drinking, nothing worse than you've seen in the show

Summary: It takes an outside party to make Dean and Castiel realize that they love each other. Smoopy.

AN: This was one of the hardest chapters to write. It took me more than a week to write and I'm still not completely happy. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Castiel sits in the darkened confessional. He can sense the priest sitting on the other side of the screen. They sit in silence while the angel gathers his thoughts.

"Bless me father for I have been tempted," Castiel begins.

"A woman?" the priest questions.

"A man," Castiel corrects.

"I see," the priest says his voice carrying a hint of surprise but no judgment. "Can you describe your feeling for this man?"

"I have never felt this way about anyone before I met Dean. It is… difficult to describe."

"Are you are sexually attracted to him?" the priest asks trying to draw out an answer to his question.

"I have never had sex before," Castiel explains. "But I believe that I would like to with Dean. He is a righteous and caring man. I enjoy spending time with him. I enjoy his attempts at humor even if I rarely understand them. He is eager to teach me about life here. He introduced me to the bacon cheese burger and offered to teach me how to drive although not in his baby."

"This doesn't sound like a case of lust, my son," the priest states. "It sounds as though you love this Dean."

Castiel is quiet a moment as he takes in the priest's words. Angel's aren't supposed to have feelings at all let alone fall in love. Castiel hadn't even considered the possibility but now that the truth has been presented to him so bluntly the angel can't deny it. He loves Dean Winchester.

"Thank you father." There's a sound of fluttering wings and the priest finds himself alone inside the confessional.

LATER THAT EVENING…

"Dude, I think I'm going to hell," Dean declares as he reenters the motel room he's sharing with his brother.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asks without looking up from his laptop. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that you consider credit card fraud, hookers, grave desecration, and drinking until you pass out part of a normal Tuesday night?"

"It's nothing like that," Dean says dismissively. "It's Cas."

"Did you corrupt the only angel on our side?" Sam asks with a put upon sigh.

"No," Dean replies indignantly before sheepishly amending his answer. "Not yet."

"What does that mean, Dean?" Sam questions.

"Well you know how there's a sort of Chemistry between me and Cas. Ya know sparks. Even the demons comment on it. Cas calls it our profound bond…"

"Dean, you're babbling," Sam interrupts. "Get to the point."

"Cas just appeared in the car when I was driving back from the dinner," Dean explains. "When I asked him what he was doing there he kissed me. He's by no means a pro but what he's missing in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm. It seemed like it was going to develop into something more but I had to put a stop to it. I don't think I'm exactly on God's nice list as it is and I'm pretty sure he frowns on de-virginizing his angels."

"Dude, Santa's the one with the naughty and nice lists not God. But I agree with your general point; God generally frowns on you humping and dumping his angels."

"Dude, this is Cas not some girl I met in a bar," Deans points out heatedly. "I'm not going to hump him and dump him. I wouldn't want to risk losing him. He's important to me." The sincerity and emotion in Dean' voice lead Sam to a realization.

"You love him."

"I'm not a girl," Dean retorts. "I'm not going to sit here and talk about my feelings while you braid my hair."

"Dean, if he feels the same way you should go for it," Sam states. "We don't get a lot of chances at love in this line of work so you need to take it while you can."

"Alright, I'll do it.," Dean says after a few moments of contemplation. He heads out the motel room door, pausing momentarily at the threshold. "Don't bother waiting up, Sammy." With a wink he's gone leaving Sam to wonder if he's going to regret this.

AN: That's all folks. Thank you for all your support. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this series as a whole. I'm planning on exploding a few of the one-shots into a multi-chapter fic. If there's anything you'd like to see expanded tell me in the comments.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
